A Bouquet of Lillys
by EriksCoeur
Summary: Sherlock Holmes didn't believe in love. Not until he meets Lilly Barclay. By meeting this woman his whole life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Just to give you a fair warning, this is my first fan fiction. I haven't written in well over 18 years. I'm a big Phantom of the Opera fan, but I also love Sherlock. I thought it would be fun to write something about Sherlock. If you have any advise for me about writing that would be awesome. I'm not offended easily. This story is about Sherlock and a woman he meets who will change his life forever. I'm hoping to make it romantic and, yes, there will be sex. Hope you enjoy it! **

Sherlock Holmes was a consulting detective in London. His partner John Watson helped him on the cases as well. They made a great team. John had gotten married to Mary, but still made time to help Sherlock on any "adventures" they may have.  
On one cold and foggy day Sherlock was called into a crime scene, not knowing that his life would change in just a short time.  
"John, I need you at a crime scene with me," Sherlock drawled "I will text you the location." He ended the call before John even had a chance to answer him. When outside his apartment Sherlock hailed a cab. He was to meet DI Lestrade and, unfortunately, Anderson. The man got on Sherlocks nerves. Always buzzing around thinking he could do better than himself. Sherlock made a snorting noise which caused the cabbie to look back at him. Sherlock glared at the man, who quickly looked away.  
Once at the crime scene, which was in a populated part of town, Sherlock got out of the cab without paying. The cabbie started to yell out the window, but John ran over and paid the man, apologizing for his friends rude behavior.  
"You owe me for that." John said to Sherlock, who only rolled his eyes and muttered something ineligible. They walked to the crime scene and found Lestrade looking stressed as usual.  
"I'm glad you're here." said Lestrade.  
"Of course you are," answered Sherlock. "What happened?"  
"Come on inside and I'll show you. Two people dead. Both shot in the head sitting at their table. No sign of forced entranced and no signs of a struggle."

Sherlock and John walked over to examine the bodies. "What do you think, John?" he asked his friend. "No signs of any other injuries. Just a shot to the head to them both." John replied. Sherlock walked around the bodies looking at every detail. Suddenly he stopped and put both hands together and looked like he was in deep thought. John and Lestrade just stood and watched him, both knowing not to disturb him. Sherlocks eyes popped open and a smile spread across his face. "I've figured it all out." Sherlock announced. "So what is it?" asked Lestrade. Sherlock sighed and replied "The man at the table was having an affair, the wife found out and decided to confront him during their breakfast. The man confessed which caused the angry wife to pull out a gun, shoot him in the head and then do the same to herself." Lestrade looked at the scene and said "How would you conclude that's what happened?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and said in a bored tone "It's pretty obvious. No sign of struggle, which means he didn't know his wife was in possession of a gun. The wife shot herself, pressed the gun to her own forhead, causing the gun to fall from her hands and land right there under the table. Don't you people see these things? There's the gun right under the damn table! Get the finger prints off the gun and you will see for yourself." John looked at Sherlock and said "How would you know if the man was having an affair?" This time Sherlock gave a long drawn out sigh and said "There is lipstick on his shirt collar. Different than the wife is wearing. Isn't that an obvious clue to an affair?" Lestrade smiled and said "Thank you Sherlock. You too John. My officers will handle it from here. I will call you when the bodies are in the morgue so you may check for anything else." Sherlock looked at Lestrade and said "There isn't any reason for me to look for anything else. I'm right. I always am. Goodbye." Sherlock began walking away. John thanked Lestrade and asked for him to call when the bodies were taken to Molly.  
Outside Sherlock was looking around. "I need coffee." he suddenly announced without even looking to John who just arrived at his side. "Ok. There is a coffee shop a couple blocks from here."

When they arrived at the small coffee shop, named Beans, Sherlock breathed in the smell of roasted coffee beans. It was something he enjoyed. "I will pay for your coffee since you paid for my cab." Sherlock said to John. John was taken aback, but replied with a thank you. Sherlock walked to the counter and was tapping his fingers on the counter top when a woman came and asked "What can I get for you?" Her voice was sweet and immediately Sherlock looked up and he felt... speechless. Something he never felt before. The woman working behind the counter was beautiful. Sherlock thought she was perfection itself. "Ummm, I..." he stuttered while pulling on the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. She smiled at him and asked again what he would like to order. "Two coffees please. Large." Why was it so hard to talk right now? Sherlock was never nervous about anything! "Sure thing." the woman said with a smile. Oh, her smile! Her pink lips looked so soft and plump. Soft and plump? Sherlock shook his head. How did he ever get a thought like that in his head? Sherlock didn't realize she was talking to him until she waved a hand near his face. "Sir, that will be £6.25" She said while still smiling. "Oh, yes, sorry." Sherlock flustered. He paid her and watched her pour the coffee into cups. He caught a glimpse of her name tag. "Lilly" He didn't realize he spoke her name out loud. "Yes?" She said still smiling. Sherlock shook his head again. "Um, nothing. Just saw your name tag. Lilly. That is really a beautiful name." This time it was time for Lilly to blush. "Thank you." she replied, handing him the coffees. Grabbing the coffee Sherlock brushed his fingertips against hers. They both smiled at each other. "Come back soon." Lilly said to him. Sherlock only nodded and turned around quickly. Approaching the table John was sitting at waiting for him, Sherlock handed him the coffee and said quickly "Let's go. Now." John didn't think anything of it and followed Sherlock out of the shop. The cool air felt good as Sherlock breathed it in. "I'm going home. You may go to your wife. I need to be alone." John didn't think anything about his friends odd behavior, but said goodbye and walked towards home. Sherlocke hailed a cab and could not stop thinking about the woman in the shop. Lilly. The name suited her. To Sherlock she was as beautiful as a flower. He thought of her sun light blonde hair and those blue eyes that seemed to pull him in. He didn't realize he was back at his apartment till the cabbie knocked on the window, pulling Sherlock out of his thoughts. He paid the cabbie and walked into his apartment 221B Baker St. When inside Sherlock sat in his chair and could not stop thinking of Lilly. He's never had a woman fill him with so many emotions. Sherlock went to bed that night thinking of her and knew he had to go back again tomorrow to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still trying to figure out this whole posting thing on this site. It's really confusing to me. Haha. But I think I got it done this time. I'd love to hear reviews. Good or bad, as long as they are helpful and not down right mean. Enjoy while our two soon to be lovebirds finally have a real conversation. :)**

The morning Sherlock woke up he was still thinking of Lilly. He knew right away that he had to back and see her. He dressed quickly and checked himself in the mirror. He never cared what he looked like... what was this woman doing to him? Instead of hailing a cab Sherlock decided to walk.

"What should I say? Do I just ask for a coffee and leave like yesterday?" Sherlock thought to himself. He stopped and leaned against a wall that was across from the coffee shop. He could see her working inside, cleaning a table. This was his chance. She wasn't busy. He could try talking to her.

Taking a deep breath he walked across the street and opened the door. Lilly looked up and smiled, remembering Sherlock from the day before.

"Hello again." Lilly smiled at Sherlock.

Sherlock ran a hand through his hair and replied "Hello."

"I didn't catch your name yesterday." Lilly said.

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." He replied, already feeling flustered.

Lilly started to laugh, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I've seen your picture in the papers. You're a detective, right?"

"Consulting detective, really. The police call me when they can't do it themselves, which is always." Sherlock replied, with a little smirk.

Lilly laughed. Sherlock was mesmerized by the sound of her laugh. It was very contagious and he couldn't help but give a little laugh himself. Sherlock smiled at Lilly and decided this was the time.

"Are you busy right now? I'd like to have a coffee and chat with you, if you would." Sherlock asked, stumbling upon some words. Lilly smiled and nodded her head. She left to grab a couple cups of coffee while Sherlock sat at a table. When she arrived and handed him his coffee while she sat down as well, she gave him that dazzling smile that always left him in awe. She blushed seeing that Sherlock was staring at her with such intensity in his eyes. Lilly felt there was something special about Sherlock. She was immediately attracted to him when she saw him for the first time yesterday. Would he harbor the same feelings? Whenever she came across an article about him they always described him as a "sociopath" and "a man who cares of nothing but his own self gain." Just by talking to him a couple times she didn't think those tabloids were true. Ratings. That's what they wanted. Lilly decided to break the silence that was going on between them.

"What do you like to do for fun?" she asked. Sherlock still locked eyes with her and answered in a monotone voice, "Solve murders. It's always a great deal of excitement for me. Life can be so dull." She didn't know whether to be shocked or laugh... so she laughed. Sherlock tilted his head to the side. "Did I say something funny?" he asked. Lilly shook her head and replied "No, it's just that you are so honest. It's refreshing." Sherlock smiled. He's never smiled so much in such a short time. "So is this boring to you? There isn't a murder here, so you must be bored." Lilly said, trying to hide a giggle. Sherlocks eyes got wide and he said "No! Of course not. You are very interesting. I've actually never met a woman quite like you." Lilly gave him another sweet smile, "You don't really know me though. I could be the most dull woman on this earth!" Sherlock stared at her and was about to make a wise retort when the words "Would you go to dinner with me tonight?" He couldn't believe he just said that. Sherlock Holmes asking a woman out on a date. Shit, what if she rejected him. He would feel so foolish. Interrupting his inner thoughts Lilly said "Yes. I would absolutely love to go out to dinner." They both smiled at each other. "7pm then?" Sherlock suggested. Lilly nodded her head and agreed. "Would you like to meet at Elistano on South Kensington?" she recommended. "Very nice choice." Sherlock smiled.

"I really should get back to work, but I'm really looking forward to seeing you tonight." Lilly said with a big smile. Sherlock returned the smile, "I am as well. Goodbye Lilly." He walked out the door, but couldn't help looking back at her when walking past the shop window. He noticed her looking at him and they both gave a big smile.

"I can't believe I am going out on a date with Sherlock Holmes." Lilly thought to herself.

Walking down the street not caring that he was wearing a huge smile, Sherlock couldn't wait till he could see her again. Suddenly he stopped and his smile fell away. How does one go about going on a dinner date? Should he dress casual? A suit? So many thoughts were going through his head. No, he couldn't ask John. He would be asking too many questions and would try to pry info out of who this mysterious woman was. No. This would be kept a secret from everyone. He was embarrassed at the thought of going out with Lilly. He was actually quite ecstatic. He wanted to keep this to himself. His little secret. He wanted Lilly all to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly was at her apartment deciding on what to wear on her first date with Sherlock. She was quite nervous herself. Even the concealer and foundation she was applying wasn't covering the natural blush that wouldn't go away. She chose a simple white dress with pink flowers on the print. On her feet were white flats. She wore her hair down and chose to give it a little curl. A light pink lipstick covered her lips. She inspected her self in the mirror and thought she could pass for acceptable. She wanted to look nice for him. A date with Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock was also inspecting himself in the mirror. Choosing a black silk button down shirt with a cover jacket and black slacks he was hoping he looked presentable for Lilly. He glared at his reflection thinking how silly he felt getting fussy over his looks. But he really did want to impress Lilly. There was something special about her. Something that made him feel different.

7pm rolled around and Sherlock was waiting outside the cafe pacing back and forth. Was she going to show? Right before he let out a long sigh there was a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and was face to face with Lilly. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile himself. She was radiant. "You look amazing." Sherlock complimented. Lilly looked down at the ground, but was smiling as well. "You look very handsome." she complimented back. Sherlock offered his arm and they walked into the restaurant. They were seated at a table and looked over the menus. After ordering drinks, a glass of Merlot for both, Sherlock decided to start conversation.

"Do you like working at the coffee shop?" he asked. Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "It helps pay the rent. I also teach ballet down the street. I use to dance in the London ballet company, but needed surgery on my feet. I can still dance, but not in the multiple shows we had to do. I miss it, but I do love teaching children to dance." Sherlock was impressed. A ballet dancer. No wonder she had a wonderful figure.

"How about you? Do you do anything besides being a consulting detective?" she asked.

"No, but I do like to perform experiments." he replied.

"What kind, if you don't mind me asking." Lilly asked.

"I like to study the body parts of the human body. Dead ones. See how it all works out. To see if I can find any other clues for the cases I'm in." he replied in a monotone voice.

Lilly just looked at him with her mouth slightly agape. "...Did I say something wrong?" Sherlock asked, a little nervous that he may of just screwed up this date. But instead Lilly began to laugh.

"No, not at all. I actually find all that interesting as well. Maybe you can show me some of these experiments some time." Lilly said with a big smile on her face.

Sherlock couldn't help but return the smile. "You are truly amazing." …..he didn't mean to say that out loud, but Lilly blushed and said "thank you. I think you are pretty amazing yourself. I mean, you solve crimes. Your mind is just so brilliant."

Sherlock was about to say something when their food arrived. During their meal they laughed and talked the whole way through. Sherlock found her very interesting and brilliant herself. And beautiful. Her dress had slim straps and he couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin looked.

After dinner they decided to walk along the streets talking about everything. Sherlock found it so easy to open up to her. He felt like a completely different man. It was getting chilly and Sherlock noticed how Lilly started to shiver. He quickly took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Lilly said, while giving him a small smile.

"Can I walk you home?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, of course. That would be lovely." Lilly replied.

So together they walked through the city streets till they came upon a door that Lilly stated was her apartment. Sherlock walked up the steps with her and smiled when she turned around.

"I had a lovely night. Thank you, Sherlock." Lilly said.

"Can I see you again? I really enjoyed your company." Sherlock asked.

Lilly smiled at him and said "Of course. I would love to see you again. You are a very interesting companion."

Sherlock laughed. He was debating whether to give her a hug or kiss goodbye. No, a kiss would be too sudden. Oh, but how he wanted to kiss those lips. In his train of thought Lilly moved in closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt so warm against him while he wrapped his arms around her. Lilly looked up at Sherlock and they locked eyes. "Good night Sherlock. Oh, and thank you for letting me borrow your jacket. I left a little something in there for you." she smiled, giving him a little wave before going into her apartment.

For what felt like longer than he should of stood there, Sherlock began to walk down the street and hailed a cab. Remembering that Lilly had stuck something in his pocket he reached in and found a slip of paper. He opened it and it read "_Give me a call sometime._" Her number was written on the paper too. He quickly added the number to his phone and started thinking about the smell of her hair when they hugged. It smelled of roses. How can hair smell like roses? It was beautifully breathtaking. He doubted this woman would ever leave his mind.

When he arrived home he saw Mrs. Hudson busying about. "Oh, where have you been? John was over looking for you. Said he tried calling you, but never got an answer." She said looking at him. Sherlock looked at his phone and saw a couple missed calls from John. He never noticed them before while putting Lilly's number in his phone.

"I was just out walking. Thinking." Sherlock said quickly.

"But you always play your violin when thinking." pointed out Mrs. Hudson.

"I needed a change. Thank you, I am going up to my room. Good night Mrs. Hudson." said Sherlock.

"Don't forget to call John back!" Mrs. Hudson yelled while Sherlock slammed his door.

While in his apartment Sherlock sat in his chair and gave John a call.

"Sherlock, where have you been? I've been trying to call you for ages now!" John said immediately when he picked up the phone.

"Hello to you too John. I was out walking, thinking. Yes, I know I play the violin while I think. I got the lecture from Mrs. Hudson all ready. What did you need?"

"Lestrade called and said that the bodies found at the case we were at yesterday was a murder/suicide."

"Yes, I know. I told you all it was. Is that all? I'm tired and need to get to bed."

"Oh, um, okay. Talk to you-" Sherlock hung up the phone before John finished his sentence.

It was late and he was tired, so he wasn't really lying to John. As Sherlock was getting ready for bed he couldn't stop thinking of Lilly. She had a fantastic body and such beautiful eyes. He fell asleep thinking of Lilly and the things he wanted to do to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So happy to see people are looking, hopefully reading, my story. I would love some reviews. Constructive criticism is great. I've been having a great time writing and hopefully I will get better at it with all your help. :) The next chapter should be heating up for our two lovebirds. I understand Sherlock may be a bit out of character, but love does change people, right? Thanks again! **

Sherlock awoke the next morning and turned to grab his phone that was sitting on his night stand. He was thinking of calling Lilly, but didn't want to make himself look too needy. Right when he was about to put the phone down, it started to ring. It wasn't Lilly, much to Sherlocks disappointment.

"Yes?" Sherlock answered his phone clearly not wanting to talk.

"Did John tell you the news?" Lestrade said on the other line.

Sherlock sighed and got out of bed looking for some clothes. "Yes. But I don't see why you all need to remind me of something I already knew when looking at the crime scene. Really, it was very obvious."

"Stop being such a dick," Lestrade groaned. "Congrats again on being correct, but I need you down at the station. There's a friend of the victims who would like to speak to you."

"I'll be there in a bit." Sherlock said as he hung up the phone. He got dressed and sent a text to Lilly.

_Will be going to the station today. _

_Want to do lunch?_

_SH_

Sherlock left the apartment and hailed a cab. Once inside and telling the cabbie where to go he heard his phone beep.

_Sounds wonderful. _

_Want to meet me at the studio at 2?_

_Text me the address and I'll be there. _

_SH_

When arriving at the police station he was bombarded by the press. Sherlock just pulled up his coat collar and ignored everyone that was trying to talk to him. Once inside he spotted Lestrade and John. Walking over he asked them "Why do I need to explain myself to some people who claim to know the victims? The case is closed. Nothing else to say."

"Sherlock, please. Just go in there and talk to them." Lestrade said while rubbing his temple.

Without answering Sherlock opened the door to the room and looked at the couple sitting at a table. It looked like it would be an interrogation. Sherlock sat in the chair across from them and folded his hands together under his chin.

"Why did you want to see me and how did you know the deceased?" Sherlock questioned.

The womans eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying for quite a while. Next to her the man looked calm and collected.

"My name is Chris and this is my wife Shelly. We don't believe that Jenna would kill Brandon. They were a happily married couple. For Jenna to think that Brandon was having an affair... it's just ridiculous." Chris said, shaking his head.

Sherlock looked over to Shelly who was looking down and fiddling with her hands. She felt Sherlocks eyes on her and looked up at him. "Jenna was my best friend. I don't see how she could of killed Brandon. He was such a nice guy. I didn't think Jenna was capable of doing such things."

Chris looked over at his wife and said "I thought you said you didn't believe Jenna killed Brandon."

Shelly went back to fiddling her fingers together while Sherlock observed the both of them.

"Shelly, you were having an affair with Brandon. You were planning on running away together after Brandon was going to ask for a divorce and you the same with your husband. But things didn't turn out the way you wanted it, did it? When Brandon confessed the affair with his wifes best friend, Jenna became enraged and shot her husband and then herself. Isn't that correct?" Sherlock said with a little smirk to his lips.

Shelly started crying and Brandon stood up and looked like he was about to hit Sherlock.

"How dare you say such things about my wife and our friends!" he yelled.

"Chris, please. Sit down. He's right. I was having an affair with Brandon. I loved him. But I love you too! Please forgive me!" Shelly cried loudly.

Chris looked too shocked to speak, so Sherlock took this moment to stand up and exit the room. When outside Lestrade asked "Well, did they get the closure they needed?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, if you consider the victim having an affair with the woman in that room and the husband who now seems to be yelling at her. Yes, they somewhat have closure. You better go in there before there is another murder."

Sherlock walked off with John chasing after him. "You are very insensitive, you know." John said.

Sherlock gave a small laugh, "You would be surprised. I'm going to leave now. Let me know if there are any changes in the case, which I doubt there will be."

'Where are you going?" John asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and just replied with "Out." So he walked out of the station and hailed a cab to take him to Lilly's dance studio. He would be a little early, but he wanted to observe her dancing. When he arrived he saw that you could see inside by a large window. He didn't want to go in just yet and disturb her, so he stood outside the window and watched.

Lilly was wearing black tight fitting yoga pants and a black sports bra. She was dancing around while the students followed. This was the least amount of clothing he had ever seen on her. He couldn't take his eyes off her and she danced around. She was wonderful. He didn't know how long he stood there watching her, but it looked like her class was over. He watched the students walk out the door, while some looked at him. He smirked, "they probably think me a pervert." he thought to himself.

He walked in the door and saw Lilly patting herself down with a small towel. "You dance beautifully." He said to her. Lilly turned around quickly and put a hand to her chest. 'Oh, Sherlock! You startled me!"She laughed. "I'm sorry." Sherlock apologized. Lilly just smiled and said "No need to apologize. I'm glad you're here. Let me just go change in the back and I'll be right out. I look a mess." She laughed. It was Sherlocks turn to laugh, "Are you kidding? You look lovely. Very beautiful." Lilly blushed and walked into the back area to change.

When she came out she was wearing jeans and a light blue sweater. Her hair still pulled up in a bun. They left the studio and walked across the street to the sandwich shop. After ordering they sat down.

"So you teach dance and serve coffee," Sherlock stated. Lilly nodded her head. "Yes. I would rather dance full time, but the knees can't take it." She laughed. "I would love to dance on stage again. I loved it so much."

"Don't you love serving coffee as well?" Sherlock teased. Lilly began laughing. "Only if you show up."

They ate their food and chatted between bites. Laughing and teasing each other. "You know, you're nothing like the papers say you." Lilly said with a grin. Sherlock gave a snort, "Well, to tell you the truth, I do come off rather rude to people. A high functioning sociopath, if you will. But when I am around you it's completely different. I feel like I could tell you anything and never be bored. Believe me, I get bored quite easily."

"Well, then tell me about yourself Mr. Holmes." Lilly suggested with a grin.

Sherlock leaned back in his chair and said "How about we go to my flat and we can talk over tea." Lilly gave a little grin and agreed.

When they arrived at Sherlocks flat he put on a kettle of tea. Lilly looked around the room and saw, well, a mess. There were papers, boxes and... what was that? A jar filled with a pair of... "Sherlock? Are these human eyes?" She asked picking up the jar and turning it around in her hand. Sherlock walked in carrying a tray with two cups of tea. "Yes." He replied nonchalantly. Lilly set them back down on the table. "Interesting." She said.

They both sat down on the sofa and sipped their tea. "So, are you going to tell more about yourself?" Lilly asked taking another sip of her tea. Sherlock sighed, "If I must." He teased.

"I started calling myself a 'consulting detective' because Scotland Yard wouldn't hire me on. Failed drug test. Yes, I know, but I am refraining from them now at the time." Lilly gave him a sideways glance, but he continued. "I solved a very difficult murder for DI Lestrade and he asked if he could call me for help, which is always." Lilly nodded, "You do have a brilliant mind. I am glad you are not on any drugs now, but what kind were you doing?" "Cocaine." Sherlock replied. Lilly patted his knee and gave him a smile. "Thank you for stopping. I can't imagine how difficult it must have been. My brother passed away from an overdose on heroin." Sherlock took her hand in his and gave it a soft kiss. "I'm sorry for your loss." "Thank you." Lilly replied.

Sherlocks heart was racing feeling her soft hand in his. The kiss he planted on her hand was not planned. It just happened. Would she pull away if he leaned in for an actual kiss? It was only their second date, but it felt like he knew her forever. Sherlock cleared his throat, still holding her hands and asked "May I miss you Lilly?" She didn't answer, but nodded her head instead. They both leaned in towards each other and their lips met. It felt as though electricity shot through Sherlocks body. The kiss was so soft. They pulled away slowly and looked into each others eyes. Before another word was spoken Sherlock came in fast for another kiss. This kiss was long and sensuous. The tip of her tongue opened up his lips. Their tongues danced together as they held each other close. Lilly's hand ran through Sherlocks hair as he rubbed his hand down her back. They pulled apart breathless, still holding onto each other.

"You sir, are an amazing kisser." Lilly said. Sherlock gave a quiet laugh and ran his hands down her arms. "You are quite the kisser too, my dear." Sherlock gave her a soft peck on the cheek, but Lilly turned her head and their lips met again. Suddenly Sherlocks phone began to ring. The shrill sound startled them both as they pulled away. "Sorry." Sherlock apologized while reaching for his phone. "What is it?" he answered. It was Lestrade informing him of another case that needed his help. "Can this wait. I'm in the middle of something." Sherlock said. "No. We need you here now. You'll want to see this." Lestrade said. "Fine." Sherlock replied and hung up.

He looked at Lilly who said "No need to apologize. I had a great time with you, but the worlds only consulting detective needs to be called, right?"

"You are absolutely amazing." Sherlock said.

They both got up from the couch and walked outside. Sherlock hailed a cab for Lilly. Before she climbed inside Sherlock grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss. "Can I call you afterwards?" Sherlock asked. Lilly smiled and said "You can call me any time." Giving each other another kiss Lilly got into the cab. Sherlock watched her leave and couldn't help but smile. When his cab came along all he could think about was he kiss with Lilly. He wondered what would of happened if his phone didn't ring. Maybe he could see her again tonight and replay further into the kiss.


End file.
